<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do we have to hand the baby over to the FBI by CordeliaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062296">do we have to hand the baby over to the FBI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose'>CordeliaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morey Appreciation Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, The Sims, alien babies, area 51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason had some questions about a video game, and now Corey’s sneaking them into a military base.</p><p>For Morey Appreciation Week 2020, Day #6: Invisible Shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morey Appreciation Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do we have to hand the baby over to the FBI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 6!!! who's still here!!!<br/>i'm kind of amazed that i'm still here, tbh.<br/>i really like this one. it's stupid and vague but also, i like it.<br/>enjoy!<br/>also, can i just draw your attention to the following lovely people: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme">bobbersbme</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joblin/pseuds/joblin">joblin</a> &amp; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx">xTarmanderx</a>, who have been commenting on all my fics this week and giving me a load of love, and/or participating in the morey appreciation week themselves. go check them out y'all, they deserve some serious love too &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with a joke – they’re crowded together in front of Mason’s laptop, playing The Sims, when one of their characters suddenly goes into labour and produces an alien child.</p><p>“I didn’t even notice that he got abducted,” Mason says through helpless laughter, “or that he was pregnant.”</p><p>“Did we really just ignore him for three days?” Corey has control of the trackpad, and he’s spinning the camera around in dizzying circles to examine their new addition. It’s roughly four pixels of blue skin in a sci-fi crib, and it’s the most marvellous thing he’s ever seen. “Did we just watch the dog and nothing else for three whole sim days?”</p><p>“Does something happen now?” Mason asks uncertainly. The game is on his laptop, but he only bought it (and all of the expansion packs whenever they came out) for Corey’s sake, seeing as his own laptop threatens suicide when he has two different programs open. “Do we have to hand the baby over to the FBI?”</p><p>Corey snorts. “No, we just raise it like normal. Aliens aren’t really a big deal in The Sims.”</p><p>“What,” Mason splutters, “what do you mean, they aren’t a big deal? They discover a new form of life but they just don’t care?”</p><p>“Well, it’s not that weird to them. The Grim Reaper appears whenever someone dies and you can flirt with him, and there’s a plant that has the head of the cow that tries to eat people.”</p><p>“You can flirt with the – can you woohoo with the Grim Reaper?”</p><p>“Not without mods.” Corey pauses the game, sensing they’re about to go on a tangent wherein Mason demands to know every detail of The Sims lore. “You can woohoo with the vampires though, and if you’re both vampires then you can do it as bats in a coffin.”</p><p>As predicted, Mason becomes far too invested in the nonsensical world of The Sims and demands that Corey explain the backstory of every pre-made family, and what the hell Strangerville and the Windenburg sea monster are about.</p><p>“They have cloning machines,” Mason eventually concludes, “and mermaids, but there’s no Area 51.”</p><p>“There’s probably a mod, or something.” Corey pulls up a browser window, but pauses halfway through his search. “Why do you want there to be an Area 51?”</p><p>Mason shrugs with feigned nonchalance which Corey sees through immediately. “I wanted to re-enact the raid,” he mumbles. “You know, when all those people went there and stormed it?”</p><p>Corey saw this tweet a while ago, that was like, ‘you know those people who act really normal but then every so often they do something weird? and it makes you realise that they’re actually a little bit insane underneath it all?’</p><p>That’s Mason.</p><p>“Why didn’t you go to the actual raid?”</p><p>“I was worried about getting arrested.” Mason laughs self-consciously, dropping his head. “I just really want to know what’s going on in there. They didn’t make it inside, or anything, but maybe there were some clues. And then I’d know if they had aliens there.”</p><p>Corey nods sympathetically, and is searching for something comforting to say that isn’t also horribly condescending, when a thought suddenly occurs to him. </p><p>By the way Mason suddenly perks up, he’s had the same thought.</p><p>“I can turn us invisible,” Corey says slowly. “Nobody would be able to see us.”</p><p>“We could go inside Area 51,” Mason replies, equally slowly. “But – no. We can’t.”</p><p>“You’re right, of course we can’t,” Corey agrees. “It’s got so much security, and the whole idea is just stupid. I mean, it’s not like the doors are just open. Being invisible won’t give us security clearance.”</p><p>“Exactly! But. I mean. There’s a chance it could work.”</p><p>“A tiny, tiny chance.”</p><p>“Oh, infinitesimally small. Barely even worth thinking about.”</p><p>“So we won’t. Think about it.”</p><p>“No. It’s a stupid idea.”</p>
<hr/><p>A week later, they’re two hours north of Las Vegas.</p><p>“This is it.” Corey double-checks the map, his printed instructions, and the sign looming ahead. “Exit for State Route three-seven-five, formally renamed in 1996 as Extraterrestrial Highway.”</p><p>Mason indicates and changes lanes easily, even though his hands are shaking on the wheel. “This is ridiculous,” he says, for somewhere between the seven- and eight-hundredth time since they started this trip.</p><p>“So ridiculous,” Corey agrees.</p><p>“We should turn around.”</p><p>They pull into the small town of Rachel a short while later. From there, it’s twenty minutes down an unmarked, unpaved road. When a blurry, heat-distorted military checkpoint appears on the horizon, Mason idles to a stop at the side of the road – or what they assume is the side of the road, because they’re just on a massive barren stretch of desert and there isn’t so much a road as there is dirt.</p><p>“We cannot do this,” he says, flicking the keys in the engine and pulling them out. “Why are we doing this?”</p><p>“Because we’d hate ourselves if we didn’t.”</p><p>“We’re going to get shot. They’re going to have some kind of invisibility sensor that the aliens have given them, or an alien is going to sense our presence, and then we’re going to be shot or experimented upon. We might not be alive to not hate ourselves.”</p><p>Corey considers. It’s a fair point, but also – he grabs Mason’s hand and turns them both invisible, and they approach the gated, wired checkpoint. It’s nearly overflowing with signs about the prohibited use of any recording devices, and authorised personnel only, but it’s unmanned. Even with their hands linked – just in case – the fence is easy to scale, and they drop down on the other side with giddy fervour.</p><p>It’s kind of worryingly easy to get inside from there – but the security probably wasn’t established with invisible and supernaturally strong creatures in mind. Or maybe it was, if there are aliens inside. But either way, nobody comes even close to noticing them as they weave into the base.</p>
<hr/><p>It’s a full two hours in the car before Mason breaks the silence. They’re nearly back in Las Vegas already.</p><p>“That was…”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Intense.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I’m having a lot of feelings. And I don’t know what they are.”</p><p>“I think I’m mostly in shock.”</p><p>"We can't tell anyone about this."</p><p>"We have to take it to our graves."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://moreyappreciation.tumblr.com/">please go here to visit the official morey appreciation tumblr that's running this morey appreciation week!</a><br/>and a big shoutout to idk-ilike5sos for beta'ing this for me! you can find her here on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_ilike5sos/pseuds/idk_ilike5sos/">ao3</a> or <a href="https://idk-ilike5sos.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>:)<br/>you can also talk to me on <a href="https://cordelia---rose.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or check out my <a href="https://cordeliarosebutfandoms.tumblr.com/">fandoms sideblog</a><br/>and as always, kudos &amp; comments are dearly appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>